


The Snowball War

by startagainbuttercup



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startagainbuttercup/pseuds/startagainbuttercup
Summary: It is not a usual thing to happen, so Matteo can't believe his eyes. He's looking out of the window, and all he sees is white. A lot of clean, whitest snow. In Berlin. In the middle of December."What are you doing here?" David's arms embrace him from the back and David's lips appear next to Matteo's ear. "You are looking out of the window for the last 10 minu-"David's voice cuts off as his jaw drops on Matteo's shoulder."Wow," he manages to say."Yeah," Matteo answers.They stand like this for another 10 minutes, staring at snowflakes floating in the air and carefully landing on the white ground.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	The Snowball War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gedankenspaziergang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gedankenspaziergang/gifts).



> Inspired by question **"Who always starts snowball fights?"** from [ask game](https://druckadventcalendar.tumblr.com/post/636408316878372864/druck-advent-calendar-day-2-ask-game) for Druck Advent Calendar 2020 on [tumblr](https://druckadventcalendar.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Huge thank you **stazyros** for beta reading and **kinzulis** for cute bonus picture!

It is not a usual thing to happen, so Matteo can't believe his eyes. He's looking out of the window, and all he sees is white. A lot of clean, whitest snow. In Berlin. In the middle of December.

"What are you doing here?" David's arms embrace him from the back and David's lips appear next to Matteo's ear. "You are looking out of the window for the last 10 minu-"

David's voice cuts off as his jaw drops on Matteo's shoulder. 

"Wow," he manages to say.

"Yeah," Matteo answers. 

They stand like this for another 10 minutes, staring at snowflakes floating in the air and carefully landing on the white ground.

Of course, they go for a walk that day and of course Matteo, being a little shit he is, puts the snow on David's head. David laughs and throws a snowball in response. That opens the floodgates and 40 minutes later they're all wet and freezing, sitting on the ground and Matteo feels the show in his shoes. 

"Do you surrender?" David asks, laughing and taking the show out of his hair. 

"No," Matteo says and throws another snowball aiming at his boyfriend's face but missing. 

They are both clearly tired and soon they stand up and go home, nobody is willing to admit the defeat.

"That was fun, though," David says on their way home and Matteo agrees. Despite the cold and uncomfortably wet shoes, he is happy. He looks at David: his eyes sparkle, his cheeks are red from the cold, his hair is messed up, and it's the most beautiful picture Matteo has ever seen. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Oh my god, what happened?" Hans exclaims when they come home, "Why are you wet?"

"It's snowing, Hans!" David says dramatically.

"Yeah, I looked through the window," Hans says. "Doesn't explain why there are icicles in your hair! For crying out loud, you have to take a hot shower and I'll heat up the soup!"

Matteo and David giggle and disappear in Matteo's room. To be fair, it's David's room not less than Matteo's at this point. Matteo's table is occupied with David's laptop and drawings, and his clothes are mixed with David's in his closet. There are pictures from David's room hanging on the wall along with Matteo's silly boy squad photographs. David stays 7/7 nights a week and only once a month goes home for the weekend to hang out with Laura.

They quickly get rid of snowy clothes, fight for the right to occupy the shower first for a few minutes, eventually agreeing on taking it together. 

By the time they enter the kitchen wearing dry and warm clothes, Hans is ready with the soup, as he promised.

They continue their argument about who was the winner.

"I totally won when my snowball hit your head," David states.

"You wish," Matteo snorts, "I had more snowballs that didn't miss the target!"

"Children," Hans mutters to himself, but smiles anyway.

"You have to establish the rules," Hans suggests, "so next time you will know for sure who won."

"Yeah, they just need to wait for another three years until next snow," Linn mumbles from the corner of the kitchen, and, wait, was she there all the time?!

* * *

  
  
  


Surprisingly, they don't have to wait for three years until the next snow, just a week. It's Saturday and Matteo wakes up way too early for his liking because David is shaking him with excitement written on his face.

They've been bored a few days ago so they occupied themselves with The Snowball Battle rules. They have to count snowballs that hit the target. A snowball that ends up on your opponent's face or hair gives you 3 points, the one that hits the body from waist to shoulders gives 2 points, the one that hits the limbs - one point. The one who has more points at the end of the battle is the winner. Can't be too difficult, right?

David is smirking, when they're outside, before starting his attack. 

They try to count but after 30 minutes they end up running after each other, laughing and throwing snow without even bothering to make, well, balls. After that they lie in the snow, covered with it, wet and freezing again.

"I won," David says.

"Sure," Matteo scoffs, "What's the score?"

"No idea," David admits. 

"Next time?" Matteo suggests as he stands up and offers David a hand.

"Deal," David smiles with a competitive gleam in his eyes Matteo loves so much.

"Hans better has soup," Matteo says as they go home, and David laughs in agreement.

* * *

  
  
  


The winter is unbelievably snowy and Snowball Battles become a regular thing. David and Matteo try many times to establish the rules but something goes wrong every time. They forget about the score, or argue about what counts as "hit the face" or they're interrupted by some school kids that decide to make snow angels in their battlefield. But mostly, and they would never admit that, they both don't really want to win, because these snowball fights give them too much joy.

Still, when winter comes to the end, David's competitive side takes over. They've been waiting for snow for 3 weeks and he becomes more and more annoyed, because that means he _didn't win_. When they both lose hope to see snow this year, Matteo suggests to call it a draw.

"We'll start over next year," he says, hugging David by the side.

"Sure," David snaps and gets out from Matteo's embrace.

"Are you really upset? It's just snow..."

"It's just snow," David mocks and leaves the room, leaving Matteo frowning and confused. 

He knows it's childish but can't help himself. He goes to the kitchen and makes some green tea to calm down. When he comes back, he sees Matteo carrying a pillow into the living room.

"What are you doing?" 

"I'll sleep on the couch," Matteo says.

Well, fuck.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


To Matteo's complete luck, the snow makes a comeback next morning. He is sure it's their last snow this year, so is David, judging by the enthusiasm written on his face, when he informs Matteo about it.

"You know what, we don't have to go," Matteo mumbles, still upset by David's behaviour yesterday, "You won."

"No, I should deserve it," David says, "Let's go."

Matteo sighs but gets ready for the last Snowball Battle. He is going to let David win so they can get over it. 

"Wait, I forgot something," David says, when they're putting their shoes on.

"Your lucky charm?" Matteo teases, and David must hear the sarcasm, but doesn't say anything.

When they're finally outside, Matteo waits for David to throw the first snowball. He distractedly kicks snow with his foot, while David is standing with his back to him. 

"Hey," David says quietly, getting his attention, before a huge snowball hits Matteo right in the middle of his chest.

The idea to let David win disappears into the void. Matteo shrugs off the remains of the snowball and bends over to make his own, when he notices something on the ground. 

It's a tiny zipper bag. With a paper inside.

Matteo picks it up and opens it. He unfolds the paper and, _oh_.

It is a note with a cute drawing of a snowman and _You won_ written on it with David's neat handwriting.

"I'm sorry," David says, "I don't care who wins, as long as we have fun."

Matteo looks up and sees David smiling.

He jumps to David so suddenly that they both fall into the snow, Matteo is on top and dotting David's face with a million tiny kisses. The winter is almost over and the last snow is really wet and heavy, and Matteo feels it under his jacket, but he doesn't care, because he knows Hans always has soup at home.

_bonus:_


End file.
